Night Life
by skittlesxrayn
Summary: I don't know where I'm going with this. 5 years after graduation, Manny is living in LA. Who will she run in to?
1. Venom

**Night Life**

Manny pushed her way through the crowd at LA's current hottest club, Venom, trying to get to the bar. Elbowing a skanky red head wearing way too much eye shadow, she waved over the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"2 bend me overs, Joe," Manny flashed a smile. She's been going to Venom since they opened two years ago. The owner was first person she met her first day in LA.

"Anything for you," he winked and started making her shots.

Manny felt someone standing very close to her but she ignored it.

"I'd like to bend you over," the person whispered in ear.

She ignored it, until then.

Manny turned around, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the guy smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Think of a better line. Incorporating a girls drink into a line? That's so over played."

Joe slid the shots over to Manny, "Problem?"

Manny shook her head, "Just giving advice." She put some money down on the bar and grabbed her shots.

Joe looked at the guy and nodded, "If there's a problem, let Billy know."

Manny smiled, "I will. Thanks!" She started walking away from the bar, downing one shot on the way. The crowd had thinned out in the few minutes she was standing there. She stopped at a table and leaned against it, finishing her other shot.

"Can I get a dance?"

Manny looked to her right and laughed, "Can't you take a hint?"

He smiled, "You know, I'm kind of hurt, Santos."

She raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my last name?"

"We went to school together."

Manny stepped closer and saw who it was, "Jayson Hogart. Why in the hell are you here?"

Jay smirked, "Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was, I wouldn't be asking."

"I'm stalking you," he said playfully.

She rolled her eyes, "You are hilarious."

"I got a job down here."

"Great. Well, it's been nice catching up, but I have things to do and people to see," she started to walk away.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

She whipped around and slapped him across the face. Without saying anything she walked to the exit, waving to Joe on the way.

A/N: Ok, so I have no idea where the hell I'm going with this story. Just thought I would let you all know that.


	2. Lighters and Cabs

**Night Life**

Jay stood there, in shock. He watched her as she left the club and then quickly followed after her. He pushed open the metal door and squinted, letting his eyes adjusted to the brightest of the street lights and neon signs that lined Hollywood Blvd.

Manny stood outside Venom, with a cigarette in her mouth, searching for her lighter. Frustrated, she looked towards the entrance and saw Jay. She sighed, "Do you have a lighter?"

He walked over to her, "After you just slapped me? No, I don't know.

"Please? I think I lost mine."

He slid his hand in to his pocket and pulled out a lighter, handing it her, "I didn't mean to offend you."

She lit her cigarette, handing the lighter back. She took a long drag and looked down the street, then back at him, "Nights like these, I wish I still lived in Toronto."

"Why's that?"

"No cabs in sight," she sighed, leaning against the building. "You can always count on cabs in Toronto."

"Why bother with a cab? I can drive you to where ever you need to go."

She looked at him, scanning his face for any sign of joking. Her eyes continued down his body. He seemed taller and more built. His hair wasn't as shaggy. Even at night his eyes stood out. She bit her lip slightly.

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Enjoying yourself?"

Her eyes stared back in to his and she smirked, "Maybe."

He stepped a little closer, his turn to check her out. His eyes scanned over her legs, nicely tanned and barely covered in her mini skirt. He knew if she bent over her ass would have been visible. His eyes moved up, to her stomach. Her skirt hung on her hips inches below her belly button. She was wearing a black long sleeved fishnet top, with only a bra underneath. Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders and down her back. He met her eyes again and still had a smirk on her face.

She walked closer, filling the space between them. She leaned in to him, putting a hand on his chest, "Like what you see?"

Jay licked his lips and nodded slightly.

She leaned in to kiss him and then pulled away, "Good." She smirked and turned around, walking down the street. Leaving Jay, once again, in shock.


	3. Too Mant Sips

**Night Life**

A few days after running in to Jay at Venom, Manny was walking in to her apartment building. She pulled off her sunglasses and smiled at the doorman, "Good Afternoon Richard. How are you today?"

Richard smiled, opening the door for her, "Very well, Ms. Santos. And yourself?"

"I'm good, thank you. Tell Sophia I said hi."

"I will. She's making a batch of your favorite muffins. I'll bring them tomorrow for you."

Manny laughed softly, "She's the reason my agent keeps putting me on a diet," she joked as she headed to the elevator. She hit the up button and waited.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of the elevator playing with the keys in her hand. She walked down the hall, humming to herself. She was almost at her door, when someone bumped in to her.

"Hey, watch it!" She hissed.

"Geez, Santos, are you stalking me now?"

She looked up only to meet eyes with Jay. She laughed, "In your dreams."

"Actually, you're doing something else in my dreams," he joked as she rolled her eyes.

"That's disgusting. Are you visiting someone?"

He shook his head, "No, I moved in last week."

"Wait... You're the one everyone has been talking about?"

He smiled, "People are talking about me?"

"No, no. It can't be true. I mean, I saw some of the furniture that was being delivered. You do not have that kind of style."

Jay laughed, "You're right. I don't. My sister does though. She's a decorator."

Manny looked at him, "You said you got a job here, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, what do you do?"

"What do you do?"

Manny sighed, "Don't answer a question with a question it's annoying."

"I'll tell you if you come have a drink with me."

"You're lucky I'm such a curious person, but no public places."

"Why not?"

"Long story. Your place or mine?"

He smirked, "Bet you never thought you would say that to me."

She laughed, "For that, we're going to my place. It's just a few doors down." She started walking and then stopped at her door.

"Oh, so you're the one who has this penthouse. I wanted this one."

"Everyone does," she unlocked the door and let him in.

Jay closed the door behind them and followed Manny to the bar she had, "I'll make the drinks."

"Nothing to strong."

"Got it."

A little while later...

Manny and Jay are sitting in front of her bar, sipping from their third or fourth drink.

"So, tell me, why no public places?" Jay asked.

"I really don't feel like being in yet another tabloid."

He raised an eyebrow, "Tabloid?"

She nodded, finishing her drink, "I'm a singer."

"Didn't you want to be an actress or something?"

"Yeah, but," she sighed, "that didn't work out as well as I had planned. So, I tried my hand at singing and what do you know? People actually like listening to me."

"And how is it I've never heard that you were this famous singer?"

She smirked, "Because I don't go by Manny."

"Oh, you don't? Then what do you go by?"

"Cassie."

He laughed, "Why not keep Manny? Or go by Manuella or whatever?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea. It was my agents idea."

"Let me guess, she tells you to jump you ask how high?"

Manny nodded, putting down her empty glass, "That's the music business for ya. Once I get my second album out, I'll be able to have more say. Hopefully. Enough about me, what do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer."

Manny let out a laugh, "You're a lawyer?"

"Hard to believe I know, but hey, I have experience with the law."

"Yeah, experience on how to break the law."

"Very true." He grabbed her empty glass and his own, making them another drink.

"Have you ever heard any of my songs?"

He nodded, "I have. I was seeing this chick a few months back who was in to that whole pop scene."

"What did you think?"

"Didn't make my ears bleed."

She laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I never saw you in any tabloids though."

"Really? Shocking."

He handed her the glass and sat back down, "Why is it shocking?"

She sighed and sipped her drink, "You remember Craig, right? Well, after he got out of rehab for the third time, we started seeing each other again."

"And that's tabloid worthy?"

"Not exactly. He ended up switching to the label that signed me. We hung out a few times and then he confessed that he was still in love with me."

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing."

She laughed softly, "At first it wasn't. Then, come to find out, he was with Ellie. So, while I'm all giddy that we're back together and we're actually working as a couple for once, our faces were plastered all over the magazines. One night, while we were at some club opening, Ellie shows up. She causes this whole big scene and Craig was running his mouth saying it was all for publicity and that he had no feelings for me what so ever. Blah, blah, blah. The press had a field day with it. Calling me a mistress and a home wrecker." She took a deep breath, "Ashley Kerwin even had an interview about that whole love triangle and how I was pregnant, then had an abortion. It was horrible."

"Wow. I don't know how I didn't hear about any of that."

"It's over with now. Thank god." She rubbed her forehead, "Wow, I didn't realize how drunk I was."

He laughed, "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing."

"I'm going to change, it's kind of hot in here," she got up, stumbling a little. She found her balance and walked to her room.

Jay got up and walked around the pent house, looking at the random pictures she had. He saw one with her and Emma from graduation. Then, saw one of her and Craig, but Craig's eyes were blacked out.

Manny walked back out and over to him, wearing a pair of short shorts and a tight tank top, "I love that picture of me... It's too bad Craig's in it."

He laughed, "I agree. I like the one of you and Emma."

She smiled, "That has to be the best day I ever had. I think that was the last time I saw her."

"How come?"

"I left for LA the morning after graduation. I don't visit much. I guess we just lost touch."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Have you ever seen her around Toronto? I mean, before you moved here?"

Jay bit his lip and nodded slowly, "Yeah... We sort of had a thing."

Manny raised an eyebrow, "After the whole Ravine thing?"

"Yeah. A very short lived thing."

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people did. That was sort of the problem."

"For her or you?"

"For me. I didn't want to keep everything a secret. She did. Even when I started school and was trying to do better for myself. It was like she was ashamed of me."

"I'm sorry. Em can be a bitch at times. Why didn't she wanna tell anyone?"

"Long story. Many some other night."

Manny nodded, not wanting to pry.

"So, another drink?"

She laughed, "If I have another drink I might try to take advantage of you."

"And we wouldn't want that..." He smiled moving a little closer to her.

She bit her lip, letting all the alcohol she consumed take over, "Not at all."

He put a hand on her hip, "Or would we?"

She took a deep breath, "We might... want that." She put a hand on his chest moving it slowly up to his neck.

His hand slid to her lower back and he pulled her closer. Manny's hang ran up the back up his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Jay leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against hers, trying to tempt her which didn't last long. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer, kissing him hard. He backed her up against a wall, pressing his body against hers. She moaned softly and he slid his tongue in to her mouth. His tongue rubbed against hers aggressively. His hand moved down her side to her thigh and slowly up to the waist band of her shorts. He ran a finger along the edge, slowly moving underneath the fabric.

Jay's hand was almost down her shorts when she pulled away from the kiss.

"Jay... I – we... can't," she said breathlessly.

He stepped away, trying to catch his own breath and nodded, "I agree."

"I mean... I want to. Very much, but..."

"It's cool, Santos."

She sighed and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath and mumbled, "Wow."

Jay looked at her, an eyebrow raised, "Wow?"

She nodded, "No one has kissed me like that in years."

He chuckled, "I have to agree with you there."

She stared at him for a minute and then pulled him towards her, kissing him again.


	4. Head Sure to Spin

**Night Life**

Manny slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stretched and her hand hit a shoulder. She sat up quickly and realized she was naked.

"Shit," she whispered. She looked at the body next to her. Jay.

"Jay, wake up!"

"5 more minutes," he mumbled.

Manny pushed him, "No. Now. Get up."

Jay rolled on to his back and yawned. He opened his eyes and then lifted up the blanket, "I'm naked."

Manny pulled the sheet closer to her body, "Yeah, so am I."

He sat up, leaning against the head bored, speechless.

She sighed, "I don't remember going to bed."

"I remember us agreeing we couldn't do anything."

She laughed softly, "I think we changed our minds."

Jay leaned over the bed and grabbed his boxers. He pulled them on under the covers and got up, "I should go."

Manny nodded and got up, wrapping the sheet around her body. She looked at the night stand and picked up a few empty condom wrappers, "Well, that's good."

Jay turned to face her after pulling on his jeans, "What is?"

She held up the wrappers, "We were safe."

He grabbed his shirt from off a lamp shade, "And everyone says drunk people are stupid."

"It was still stupid. I mean, I don't do this. I never have. I've been with 2 people." She sighed and locked eyes with him, "Well, now 3 people."

He stepped closer to her, "Manny, I'm sorry."

She bit her lip, "Please don't tell anyone. I won't be able to handle more attacks from the press. Please, just keep this between us."

He nodded, "Of course."

Manny smiled softly, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He finished getting dressed and looked over at her, "Do you wanna get something to eat later? Like lunch or dinner?"

She looked over at him, after pulling on her robe, "Like a date?"

"Like, two acquaintances catching up after a very awkward morning."

Manny laughed, "Yeah, I think I can manage that. How about a late lunch?"

He smiled and nodded, "3 o'clock good?"

"3 is perfect. Want to meet there?"

"Sure, but where is there?"

She smirked, "It was your idea."

"You know that small diner by the movie theater on Melrose?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I love that place. It reminds me of The Dot."

"Good. Meet me there at 3." He kissed her cheek and left.

A/N: I think I know where I'm going with this. Some characters from the show will be appearing soon.


	5. Empty Eyes

**Night Life**

Manny stepped in to the studio after being grilled by her producer. Her producer, Chris, isn't too happy with her after the whole Craig fiasco. Even though it wasn't completely her fault, he somehow finds way to pin all the blame on her.

She stepped up to the mic, shaking all thoughts from her head. She waited for the OK and started belting out her next single.

((Cassie Steele - Empty Eyes))

I sit, watching nothing  
On the TV set  
Starting to forget  
Promises you've said

And you stare at TV reruns  
And when I speak do you listen?

Can you see me?  
Feel me breathing?  
I'm dying inside  
I'm to late to fade  
I'm trapped inside  
Your never ending empty eyes

I lay, sleepless again  
On the bed's cold side  
Can you hear me cry?  
Or are you occupied?

And I wonder how it started  
How we became, so cold hearted

Can you see me?  
Feel me breathing?  
I'm dying inside  
I'm to late to fadeI'm trapped inside  
Your never ending empty eyes

Empty eyes...  
Empty eyes...

Oh can...you see me?  
Feel me?  
Can you feel me?  
Can you...  
Can you feel me breathing?

Can you see me?  
Feel me?  
I'm dying inside  
I'm dying inside  
I'm dying inside  
I'm...I'm dying inside  
I'm dying inside  
I'm dying within  
Your never ending eyes

She took a deep breath when she finished and smiled at her producer, hoping it was good enough. He nodded and gave a thumbs up. She took off the head phones and walked over to him, "That was good, right? It felt right."

Chris smiled, "I think you're finally back."

She sat in the chair next to him and relaxed in to it, "I don't think I've ever just done a song once and have it be perfect."

"First for everything. How about we celebrate? Get some lunch?"

Manny spun the chair in circles, "I would love to, but I have plans. I'm meeting a friend at 3."

He nodded, "Glad to see you making friends and not living inside the studio."

She got up and slid her hands in her jean pockets, "I'm done wallowing in self pity. I mean, it's great for my music, but I want to live. I mean, how many people actually get the chance to be a famous singer? I'm going to enjoy it."

"Just enjoy it in moderation. Come in tomorrow, do one more song, then you can have that vacation you've been asking for."

"Really?" She smiled wide, "I have to go talk to Susan then. Have her call my travel agent. Then I have to call my mom."

He laughed and got up, "Call up Joe, see if Venom can do without Billy for a weekend."

"Will do. Thanks, Chris!"

A/N: I know these chapters are short. I just don't like having too many things going on in one chapter. I'm starting on the next chapter now, however, it won't be posted until I have a couple more reviews. I have like over 100 hits but only like 2 or 3 reviews. So, please, show me love!


	6. Lunch

**Night Life**

Manny arrived at the diner around 2:30. She got a booth in the back and made some calls while she waited for Jay. Her travel agent booked her a flight for Friday, which was in two days. She called her mom, but she didn't answer. The voice mail said they were on vacation, which made Manny a little upset, because her mom never mentioned it to her. She decided that she would just get a hotel in downtown Toronto and take things from there.

The waitress brought over her coffee and mumbled a "happy holidays" to her. Manny's head snapped up, "Holidays? Christmas already?"

The waitress nodded, "I can't believe it either. It's the 19th today. Less than a week."

"Wow."

A few minutes later, Jay walked in. Manny waved him over to the booth. He slid in across from her and smiled, "Waiting long?"

"Not really waiting. I came early because I had to make some calls."

He smiled, "Important famous people calls?"

She laughed softly, "Something like that. My producer is letting me take a little vacation. I was just going to go back home for a weekend, but I just found out that Christmas is in like 6 days. So, I think I'll be going home until the New Year."

He laughed, "You just found out that Christmas was coming?"

She nodded, "I've been busy. When I'm in the studio time has no meaning."

Jay flipped through the menu, "How was the studio today?"

"It was great," she smiled widely. "Got the song right on the first try."

He smiled, "Can't wait to hear it."

"I made sure that wouldn't make anyone's ears bleed."

"That's very nice of you."

"What can I say, I'm getting in the holiday spirit."

"You mean the spirit of the holiday that you forgot about?"

She smirked and kicked him from under the table, "Shut up."

The waitress came back over and took their orders.

"So, Mr. Lawyer, how's your day been?"

Jay sighed, "Annoying. I'm working on a case to help this teenage boy, but of course, he doesn't want any help. He claims he can take care of himself, along with his 7 year old sister."

"Boys will be boys," she smiled.

They made small talk and ate their food. While they were drinking their coffee, Manny's phone rang.

"One sec," she hit the answer button, "Hello?...Oh my god! Hi! How are you?"

Jay laughed at how excited she got over a phone call.

Manny put her hand over the mouth piece, "It's Emma." She moved her hand away, "I'm great...I'm having lunch with—"

Jay shook his head, signaling her not to tell Emma that he was there.

She looked at him confused, "A friend...No it's not Justin Timberlake..." She laughed, "Hey, guess what? I'm coming home this weekend for Christmas... Not sure yet, probably until the 2nd... Yeah, we do... Ok, I'll call you when I get in... Bye, Em." Manny hung up and put her phone in to her bag, "Ok, so what was that about?"

He sighed, "I told you, we had a thing. It didn't exactly end well."

She nodded, "Ok. Fair enough. So, what are you doing for the holidays?"

"I'm not a holiday guy."

She frowned, "Oh, come on. You can't spend Christmas or New Years Eve alone."

"Yes, I can."

"No you can't. I won't let you. Come to Toronto with me."

He sighed, "I can't."

"Yes you can. Come on, you can travel first class with a famous singer, stay in an amazing hotel. Hit up some crazy parties. It'll be fun."

He took a sip of his coffee, "Ok. Only if I get to see you in a bathing suit."

She smirked, "That can be arranged.


	7. Surprises

**Night Life**

Manny handed the money to the cab driver and got out. She stepped on to the sidewalk and took a deep breath. She was home. She folded her arms across her chest and smiled. Jay was at the hotel and Manny, was in front of the Simpson/Nelson house. She slowly walked up the steps and rang the bell.

"Snake! Get the door!" Spike yelled from inside.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Snake stepped out, "Manny!"

Manny smiled, "Hi, Snake. Is Emma home?"

"Yes, she is. Come in, come in."

Snake led Manny in to the house, "Spike, Emma! Manny's here!"

Spike and Emma both walked in to the living room, smiling. Spike walked over first and gave Manny a big hug, "How are you?"

Manny hugged her back, "I'm fantastic and happy to be back in Toronto."

Emma stood by the couch, "Mom, can I talk to Manny before you start questioning her about her life in LA?"

Spike smiled and nodded, "Of course. I just got a little excited."

Emma led Manny down to the basement. Manny was half way down the stairs when she noticed the difference from when she use to live there. The floor was no longer covered in area rugs, but with wall to wall carpeting. It was a lot warmer and the bathroom seemed to have been bigger. Emma had a bigger bed and there was also a crib on the opposite side of the basement. Manny raised an eyebrow, "Why do you have a crib?"

Emma started to answer when a baby started crying. Emma walked over and picked up the baby, "This is Justin."

Manny looked at her, confused, "You didn't tell me that Snake and Spike..."

Emma shook her head, "He's my son, Manny."

Her eyes opened wide, "What?"

"He's almost 5 months old."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Manny walked closer to Emma.

Emma sighed and rocked Justin slowly in her arms, getting him back to sleep, "We don't really talk."

"You still could have called me. You called me the other day. Who's the father?"

Emma laid Justin back in his crib, "I haven't told anyone."

"You can tell me," Manny closed her eyes and held in a breath, having a very strange feeling that she already knew who it was.

Emma sighed softly, "Jay."


	8. Shock

**Night Life**

Manny slowly opened her eyes. Emma looked at her, confused, "You're surprisingly quiet, considering what I just told you."

"I'm just letting it all soak in."

"Understandable. When I found out, it took me a good 3 months for it to all soak in," Emma replied with a slight laugh.

Manny sat down on the edge of the bed, "You have a son. You have a son with Jay Hogart."

Emma nodded, "I think we already covered that."

"Does he know?"

Emma sighed and sat down next to her, "no. I found out when we ended things. He had already left for the states."

"And you never tried to get a hold of him? I mean he has a son, he has a right to know, Em."

"Why does it seem like you're trying to defend him?"

Manny got up, "I'm not."

Emma looked up at her, "Something is up."

"I'm just tired. Jet lag. I should go back to the hotel. Get some sleep."

"Are you sure? You can't stay for dinner?"

She started walking towards the stairs, "another night. I promise." Justin started crying and Manny smiled softly, "He's adorable, Emma. Congratulations."


	9. Truths

**Night Life**

Manny stood outside the hotel room, key in hand. After a few minutes she unlocked the door and walked in.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in."

She looked up and saw Jay a few feet away from the door. She closed the door, "Yeah, I was just thinking about some things."

"In the hallway?" He walked closer and brushed some stray hair out of her face, "Everything ok?"

"What are we doing?"

"Talking?"

"That's not what I meant."

He sighed, "Then, what do you mean?"

"I mean," she walked over to the window that over looked the city, "we see each other at a club, a few days later we get drunk and sleep together and I invite you to come back to Toronto with. We're sharing a bed. You're constantly on my mind. What the hell are we doing?"

He took a deep breath and walked over to her. He put his hand on her lower back, bringing her closer to him, "I don't know what we're doing. I know that's not very reassuring, but I figured we could just see what happens. I thought that would be what you would want to do. What happened when you went out?"

Manny's deep brown eyes looked in to his soft blue eyes, "I saw Emma."

"Must have been an earth shattering conversation."

"You need to see her."

"Why? Emma and me are over. We've been over for over a year."

Manny looked away, "That's not why you should see her."

He sighed, "Am I going to have to guess?"

"She has a son, Jay. He's going to be 5 months."

Jay stepped away, doing the math in his head. He let out a slight laugh, "No. You're kidding me."

"She would have found out in September of last year. Tell me she's mistaken. Tell me she has the dates wrong. Tell me you guys broke up before then."

"Why would it matter to you?"

"Even if Em and me aren't as close as we were, she's still my best friend. And she's pretty damn sure that you're the father of Justin. And I like you. I like you enough to think that I want to be with you."

"Manny, I'm sorry, but I need to leave."

She frowned, "That wasn't the response I was expecting."

He walked back over to her and kissed her forehead, "I just need to take a walk, ok?"

Manny nodded and Jay left the hotel room.


	10. Fights and Autographs

**Night Life**

Jay walked around for a while and ended up at a park. He walked around a few times and then saw Manny sitting on a bench. He made his way over to her, sitting down next to her. They sat in silence. After a few minutes, Jay put his hand on her knee and she put her hand over his.

"So, you like me, eh?" He asked, tired of the silence.

She smiled, "I'm thinking about finding a support group."

He laughed and she squeezed her knee gently, "You always this funny?"

"Only when I'm comfortable."

"And I make you comfortable?"

Manny nodded, "It's strange. I haven't felt comfortable around anyone since Craig. Then, I bump in to you and it's just not what I expected."

"What should we do?"

"See what happens I guess."

"See what happens exclusively or non exclusively?"

"I would prefer exclusively. Can you handle that?"

He nodded, "I think I'll manage."

She let out a small laugh and leaned up, kissing him softly.

"Wow, Manny. You don't waste any time."

Jay and Manny pulled apart and looked up at the person now standing in front of them. It was Emma, with Justin.

Manny stood up, "Emma, it's not like that."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Then tell me what it's like. I told you a few hours ago about Justin and who is father is, now you're making out at park..."

Jay stared at Justin, barely hearing the two friends arguing. Justin had very short, soft blond hair and eyes that looked exactly like his own. Jay slowly stood up and looked at Emma, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma turned away from Manny and faced Jay, "I didn't tell anyone."

"I'm not just anyone, Emma! I'm his father! How could you not tell me that I have a fucking son? And you named him Justin!"

Manny put her hand on Jay's arm lightly, "Jay, please, calm down."

Emma smiled, "I thought you would like it."

Jay scoffed, "I would have liked it if you had actually told me you were pregnant."

"What's wrong with the name?" Manny asked, confused.

"Justin was Jay's father's name," Emma answered. "Jay use to tell me how much he wanted his first son to be named Justin."

"I bet he doesn't have my last name, though. Does he? Justin Nelson, right?"

"Well, yeah. If I had put down Hogart, everyone would have known you were the father."

A group of 13 year old girls walked over to them and tapped on Manny's shoulder, "Oh my god! You're Cassie, right? Can we have your autograph?" One of them asked.

Manny sighed, "Yeah, of course." Manny stepped away from Jay and Emma, walking over to another bench with the girls. Signing autographs and taking pictures.

Emma smirked, "You must love hooking up with someone famous."

Jay sighed, "It's not like that, Emma. I'm living in LA now. In the same building as Manny. We bumped in to each other. I didn't even know she was famous. We're together now."

Emma's smirked slowly turned in to a frown, "You're just going to leave her like you left me."

Jay laughed, "What have you been telling yourself over the past year Em? I didn't leave you. I told you that I didn't want to keep sneaking around. You told me you didn't want people to know about us. It was you, Emma. We ended because you couldn't cope with what people would say."

"I didn't expect you to leave! I went to your apartment a few days later to tell you I was pregnant and you were gone."

"What was I suppose to do? Stick around after you turned me down?"

"I don't know what I wanted you to do, but you didn't even tell me you were leaving."

"You still could have found me. You know how to contact Sean, he could have told you how to find me. Did you try calling my cell? I had that number up until a few weeks ago."

Justin started crying softly and Emma sighed, "I have to go."

"It's not over, Emma. I want to be in my son's life."

Emma shook her head, "No. It's too late."

He laughed, "Too late? I only just found out about him! I'm a lawyer, Emma or did you forget?"

Emma started pushing the carriage away from Jay and walked past Manny, "He'll leave you, too. But, I guess you're use to guys leaving you."

Manny stepped closer to Emma, "You're lucky that you have your son with you."

Emma rolled her eyes, "What would you go run away crying, just like you did when Craig left you?"

Manny pulled her arm back, getting ready to slap Emma, but someone grabbed her wrist, "Don't Manny. Your little friends must have called people. There's camers."

Manny looked around and sure enough, news vans and paparazzi were everywhere, "Shit."

Emma walked away, leaving the park.

Jay put his arm around Manny, leading her through the crowd, "How did you get here?"

"Rental," she pulled out car keys and handed them to Jay. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this on top over everything."

"It's alright. I gotta get use to it, right?" He smiled at her and unlocked the doors, opening the passenger side door for her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek before getting in, "Thanks."

Jay walked around to the other side, but was stopped by a man holding a camera and taking pictures of him, "Who are you? Are you dating Cassie? Who was the woman with the baby?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "You people need to get a life." He got in to the car and drove off.

A/N: Ok, so that's like 10 chapters in less than 72 hours. And still only a few reviews :(


	11. Black Lace

A/N: Semi sexual chapter...well very sexual chapter.

**Night Life**

Manny sat at the breakfast table in their hotel room. She picked at some pancakes while talking to Susan. Jay walked over and tossed a magazine on to the table. There was a picture of them and a picture of Emma carrying Justin. The headline said, "Cassie playing house?" Manny rolled her eyes and then got off the phone.

Manny smirked, "Front page and we only just got together. Must be those sexy eyes of yours."

Jay laughed, "I highly doubt that."

"Emma must be thrilled. I'm scared to even read the article. Do you think she talked to anyone?"

Jay shook his head, "She didn't. She turned them down. They pretty much just talk about the whole Craig drama."

She sighed, "I think I would prefer them talking to Emma over that."

He sat across from her, stealing a piece of bacon, "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Susan. She's my agent/publicist. She's making me attend this New Years Eve party."

"Oh, really? Where?"

"Degrassi," she mumbled.

He looked at her, "Where?"

She sighed, "Degrassi. You don't have to go but if you did I would owe you big time. Like black lace big time."

He smirked, "That sounds promising."

She smiled, "You'll go?"

He nodded, "Only because I don't want some guy trying to sweep you off your feet."

"I've already been swept off my feet."

"Do I have to go kick some guy's ass?"

She laughed, "only if you want to beat up yourself."

He rubbed his chin, pretending to think about it, "Nah, I think I can find better things to do with my time."

Manny smirked and got up, walking over to him. She pushed his chair away from the table and sat on his lap, straddling him, "What kind of better things?" She asked, untying her robe and letting it fall open.

He licked his lips, looking at her bare breasts, "Well, uh... a few things are starting to pop up."

"I bet," she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Jay leaned forward, kissing her neck. He cupped her breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Manny let out a soft moan and slid her arms out of the robe, letting it fall to the floor. She slowly started moving her hips back and forth on his lap. Her hands moved down his naked chest to the top of his pants as she started to undo them.

Jay stood up, lifting Manny up with him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as his pants fell down to his ankles. He held her with one arm and pushed everything off the table. He set her down on to the table and Manny laid back as Jay pulled down his boxers. He slid her closer to the edge. He leaned over her, kissing her hard as he slowly slid in to her. She moaned loudly and started to move in sync with him. She sat up a little, wrapping an arm around his neck.

About an hour later, after they moved to the bed, Manny collapsed on top of Jay. Breathing heavily, she kissed his chest, "You are so good baby."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head," I just can't seem to control myself when I'm around you."

She rolled off of him and he wrapped an arm around her. She pulled the sheet up over them and smiled, "5 years ago, did you expect to be here?"

He shook his head, "I had no idea, but I welcome it. What about you?"

"Not at all. I did think you were pretty sexy back then, but I never thought anything would happen."

"I figured you were way out of my league."

She smirked, "I am."

He laughed, "Yeah? Could have fooled me."

"Trust me, I am. You'll never be able to keep up with me."

He rolled her on to her back and got on top of her, smirking, "Think so?"

Manny nodded, wrapping a leg around his waist.

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

She shook her head and slowly slid a hand down his chest to his thigh. Her hand slowly started moving towards his cock. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft lightly, her thumb moving in circles over the head.

Jay closed his eyes for a second, still a little sensitive from before. He opened his eyes and then pushed her hand away, causing her to frown. He guided himself back in to her, but stopped after a few inches. Her back arched, wanting more. Manny moaned his name softly and he thrusted every inch in to her.


	12. Confronting the Past

A/N: THe song isn't mine. It's Over It by Katherine McPhee

**Night Life**

Jay squeezed Manny's hand gently as they entered Degrassi's gym. She looked at him and gave him a nervous smile.

"Billy's right behind us, "Everything will be ok."

She nodded, glancing around the gym, "I know. It's just, we're back in high school and Degrassi is known for drama."

"It'll be fine. We're all adults now."

"Thank you for coming with me. I would probably be freaking out even more if you weren't here."

He smirked, "I'm only here because of the black lace promise."

She laughed and his chest playfully, "Shut up. You're here 'cause you're afraid I'll fall for some other guy."

He continued to smirk, "So, you're falling for me?"

Manny blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about. Look a bar."

Jay laughed, "Yes, let's get you drunk and you can confess your love for me."

"And you can confess your undying devotion for me."

"Touche."

They grabbed drinks and found a semi empty table. They talked amongst themselves for a while as more people showed up. A little bit later, Manny excused herself and left the gym, heading for the bathroom.

Manny walked to the sink to wash her hands. She noticed someone at the sink and smiled politely. She looked at the mirror only to see the reflection of Ellie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The redhead asked.

Manny sighed, "Nice to see you too, Ellie."

"Is this some pathetic attempt to get Craig back?"

"I didn't even know either of you were here."

"Stay away from him. We're married now and we don't need any drama."

"You mean any more drama? I bet his whole coke addiction provides you with lots of drama." Manny dried her hands and left the bathroom before Ellie had a chance to respond.

Manny joined Jay back at the table only to have Jay drag her on to the dance floor. They danced to a few songs and then Darcy took the stage.

"Welcome back, Degrassi Alumni," she said in to the mic, smiling. "I was just informed that we have some celebrities here tonight."

Manny's mouthed dropped and she saw Billy walking closer to the dance floor.

"I was hoping that Craig Manning and Manny Santos would come up here and sing their first duet for us

Manny turned on her heel and started walking to the exit. She kept her head down, hoping not to be noticed by anyone. She was feet away from the door when she bumped in to someone. She quickly mumbled an apology.

"Manny?"

She looked up and swallowed hard. Her heart jumped in her chest. "Craig," she said quietly.

A spotlight shined on them and Darcy's voice was heard over the speakers, "Looks like we found them! Come on, guys, get up here!"

Manny sighed and Craig took her hand, leading her to the stage. She tried pulling her hand away, "Craig, no. I'm not going to sing. Not that song."

He looked at her, "It's just a song, Manny." He pulled her on stage with him.

She looked in to the crowd and saw Jay. She frowned and mouthed an I'm sorry.

Darcy gave Manny a quick hug and started talking again, "Well here they are. Craig and Manny, well Cassie."

Manny took a deep breath as she was handed another mic.

Craig smiled at the crowd, "Hey. So, it's been a while since I've been inside Degrassi. I gotta say, this school hasn't changed at all. Forgive us if the song isn't perfect. It's been a while since either of us have sang it."

From the corner of her eye, Manny saw Ellie storm out of the gym, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Ready?" Craig asked.

She nodded, "I guess I have to be."

The band started playing and Manny took a deep breath, "Actually..." The band stopped and the crowd whispered loudly, "I apologize for this, but I can't sing that song. Or any songs that Craig and I may have sang together in the past."

Craig's face dropped, "Manny, what are you doing?"

She raised her eyebrow and put her hand over the mic, "It's in our contracts. We can't sing together unless it's already arranged. And I was never informed of this."

"So, what now? Everyone wants to here us sing."

"I'll sing. Do you really want to make a fool of yourself, Craig? I've heard your producer talking to my producer. You're losing it." She turned and picked up a guitar, handing it to him, "Follow me, ok?"

He sighed and nodded.

"We have something even better for you guys tonight." She smiled, "I wrote this a while ago after some stuff went down." She kicked off her heels and put the mic back on the stand and winked at Jay.

I'm over your lies,

and I'm over your games.

I'm over you asking me,

when you know I'm not okay.

You call me at night,

and I pick up the phone.

And though you be telling me,

I know your not alone.

ohh..

Craig put the guitar down and jumped off the stage, pushing through the crowd. The band started playing the song and Manny smirked. She continued singing.

That's why

(your eyes)

I'm over it

(your smile)

I'm over it

(realize)

I'm over it

I'm over it

I'm over..

Wanting you to be wanting me

No that ain't no way to be.

How I feel, read my lips,

because I'm so over..

Moving on, its my time,

you never were a friend of mine.

Hurt at first, a little bit,

but now I'm so over.

I'm so over it..

I'm over your hands,

and I'm over your mouth.

Trying to drag me down,

and fill me with self-doubt.

ohh..

That's why,

(your words)

I'm over it

(so sure)

I'm over it

(i'm not your girl)

I'm over it

I'm over it

I'm over...

Wanting you to be wanting me,

No that ain't no way to be.

How I feel, read my lips,

because I'm so over..

Moving on, its my time,

you never were a friend of mine.

Hurt at first, a little bit,

but now I'm so over.

I'm so over it..

Don't call,

don't come by,

ain't no use,

don't ask me why,

you'll never change,

there'll be no more crying in the rain.

Wanting you to be wanting me

No that ain't no way to be.

How I feel, read my lips,

because I'm so over..

Moving on, its my time,

you never were a friend of mine.

Hurt at first, a little bit,

but now I'm so over.

I'm so over it..

I'm so over it...

I'm over it...

Wanting you to be wanting me

No that ain't no way to be.

How I feel, read my lips,

because I'm so over..

Moving on, its my time,

you never were a friend of mine.

Hurt at first, a little bit,

but now

I'm so over.

I'm so over it..

The second the song ended, applause erupted in the whole gym. She laughed softly, "Thanks. Now enjoy this amazing band!" She walked off stage and Jay was waiting for her.

"Promise me, you won't ever write a song about me."

She laughed, "Not even a love song?"

He smiled, "Ok, maybe a love song."

"Then you better hurry up and make me fall in love with you," she leaned up and kissed him softly.


	13. Deal with it

**Night Life**

After Manny sang, it seemed the atmosphere was more relaxed. Jay got up and to refill their drinks, leaving Manny at their table. She glanced around the gym and her gaze fell upon Emma. They locked eyes and Manny stood up, walking over to her.

"Happy New Year, Em," Manny said softly.

Emma smiled slightly, "Thanks, you too."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how you found out about Jay. I was going to tell you, but then you told me about Justin. My mind was just when to mush."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It was just a shock seeing you two together."

"Talk to him. He really wants to be try to be apart of Justin's life."

Emma nodded, "I know. Maybe tomorrow, we could all get together?"

Manny smiled, "That would be nice."

Jay walked over to them, handing Manny her drink, "It's almost midnight."

Manny clapped, "I never thought I would bring in the new year at Degrassi."

Emma laughed, "First time for everything. I'm going to go find Sean."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Sean's here?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Somewhere. He didn't want to come."

Manny laughed, "Some things really don't change."

"Call me tomorrow, ok?" Emma said before walking away.

"I will."

Jay and Manny made their way back to the dance floor, his arm draped over her shoulders. Manny snaked an arm around his waist. Everyone started counting down and Manny stood in front of Jay, putting her hands on his chest. When the clock hit midnight, everyone yelled Happy New Year. Jay pulled Manny closer and kissed her softly. Manny kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The kiss lasted less than a minute, but what Manny felt during that kiss lingered hours after they had left the party. They stepped out of the limo in front of the hotel and Jay led a drunken Manny back to their room. She giggled as she tripped over herself. She stopped and pulled off her heels. Jay laughed, "You're going to step on something and hurt your foot."

"Then you should just pick me up."

He smiled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She started kissing his neck as they got in to the elevator. Jay laughed a little, "You're going to put us on the front page again."

She stopped and looked at him smiling, "It's ok. Then everyone can know that I'm head over heels for you."

"Already? I didn't have to do much did I."

She smiled at him drunkenly, "It's those eyes. They just sucked me in. I tried to ignore them, but it didn't work. I think I'm in love with you Jayson Hogart."

He smiled, "As good as that sounds Manny, I think it's just the booze talking. Let's get you to bed."

She jumped off of him, "I mean it. It's not the alcohol."

The elevators doors opened and they both stepped out. Jay took her hand and walked down the hall with her. The turned a corner and a ton of paparazzi were in front of their door.

"Shit," Jay mumbled, pulling out the hotel key, holding her hand tighter.

She sighed, "Going to have to get use to it." She let go of his hand and stopped in front of one reporter.

"Cassie, who is your new mystery guy?" The reporter asked.

Manny looked at the reporter, "What magazine are you for?"

"I'm with Star. Everyone is talking about your newest love triangle. Who's baby is it?"

"My boyfriend's," she looked over at Jay and then back at the reporter.

"Who's the mother?"

"An old friend of mine. And there is no love triangle. There's no dirt. It's just your average relationship."

A photographer pushed through everyone and Jay stood next to Manny, his hand resting on her lower back, "Let's get in the room."

"Just one picture, give her a kiss," the photographer said, camera already ready.

Jay groaned and Manny laughed, "They'll get one sooner or later."

Jay leaned down and kissed Manny softly as a 20 different flashes went off around them.

"Can we go in our room now? It's been a long night," Jay said annoyed, pushing past people.

The cameras continued to go off as Manny walked in to the room with Jay. Jay closed and locked the door behind him, tossing the key on to the table. He pulled off his jacket, putting it over a chair, "Is it always like that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes. Get use to it after a while. It'll slow down soon. Once they realize there is no story, they'll stop. Or another celebrity will decide to wear no underwear underneath a short skirt and they'll run off to follow them around."

"I don't know how you deal with it all."

She looked at him, "If you can't, deal or whatever, then tell me now. That's my life, Jay. I'm in the spotlight. It's where I always wanted to be."

He sighed, "I think I can deal. I'm not sure. It's just a lot at once. There's the whole I have a son thing. And then there's the my new girlfriend is famous and is stalked by paparazzi. Too many things are happening at once."

She frowned, "Let me know when you can deal, ok? Until then, maybe we shouldn't be together." She walked to the bedroom and slammed the door.


	14. Someone better

Manny walked through the airport with her head down, trying not to be noticed. She took a seat, waiting to leave Toronto. Her cell phone started to ring and she dug through her bag to find it. Finally, she found out hiding underneath some make up and her wallet.

"Hello?" She answered, not recognizing the number.

"Manny," said a soft voice, "It's Craig."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"Well, it's going to have to wait."

She heard him sigh, "Why?"

"Because I'm at the airport. I'm going back to LA."

"Where are you? I'm at Gate B."

She looked around, "So am I."

"Hold on, I see you." He hung up the phone.

Manny put her phone away and less than 20 seconds later, Craig approached her, "What do you need to talk about?"

He took a seat across from her, "Last night and what happened with us."

She sighed, "Last night, was just me finally getting closure. As for what happened with us, that's all on you, Craig."

"I know it is, Manny. I'm so sorry for how things ended. I shouldn't have–"

"Shouldn't have what? Led me on? Lied to me when you told me things were over with Ellie? Shouldn't have humiliated me in front of millions of people? Do you have any idea how bad I wanted to die when Ashley gave that interview? I thought that was over with, but of course not. You dragged me in to a love triangle and I didn't even know! I felt so stupid."

He sighed and took off his sunglasses, "I shouldn't have done any of that. I should have broken it off with Ellie, but Ashley giving that interview had nothing to do with me. I didn't know she would. I'm so sorry for that."

Manny stood up, "Sorry really doesn't cut it anymore."

He jumped up, putting a hand on her arm, "Are you with Jay?"

She let out a small laugh, "Why does it matter?"

"Because he's scum, Manny. You deserve someone better than him."

She shook her head slightly, "I deserve better... Someone like you? Someone who has broken my heart on more than one occasion?"

"We belong together and you know it," he stepped closer and leaned in to kiss her.

Manny pushed him away, slapping him, "Why don't you tell that to your wife, Craig."

Manny turned around and noticed the small crowd that was around them. She rolled her eyes, "Make sure you get the story right. He tried to kiss me and I slapped him. I didn't try to get between him and his wife. Report the truth for once." She pushed past everyone and boarded the plane.


	15. Small world

Manny sat by a window in first-class. She smiled slightly, happy that there were only a few people sitting in first-class on the flight. She saw the back of Craig's head a few rows in front of her. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, waiting for the plane to take off.

An hour in to the flight, Manny was close to falling asleep. She heard someone sit in the seat next to her and she opened her eyes, glancing over. She smiled politely at the old woman who had taken the vacant seat.

"Very smooth flight. So happy for that," the old woman said in a soft voice.

Manny nodded, "Perfect to catch up on some sleep."

The old woman laughed, "I should probably try to rest. I'm going to visit my youngest son. His wife just had a baby a few months ago."

"Really? Boy or girl?"

"Baby girl," the old woman said with a wide smile. "Not my first grandchild and hopefully not the last while I'm alive."

Manny smiled sweetly, grateful to have small talk, "How many grandchildren do you have?"

The old woman thought for a minute, "I have 7 grandsons and now I have 8 granddaughters. The oldest is 24."

She laughed softly, "I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"I said that when my eldest had her first son. I wasn't exactly ready to be a grandmother at 45, but times change I guess. My youngest was only 10 at the time."

"How many children do you have?"

"I have 5, 2 daughters and 3 sons."

Manny smiled, "I'm jealous. You have a very larger family. I'm an only child."

"Do you have any children?"

Manny shook her head, frowning slightly, "No. I don't. Someday, I hope. I would like 1 before I'm 30."

"I was 29 when I had my first baby. Well, I should say babies. I had twins. Girl and a boy. Enough with this baby talk. Where are you heading?"

"Home, to LA. I was visiting some old friends."

"Do you come from Canada?"

"Not originally, no. When I was 4, my parents and I moved to Toronto from the Philippines. I lived there for 14 years of my life, though."

"The Philippines are wonderful. My husband and I vacationed there before we had our children."

"I haven't been in a long time, but I loved visiting."

The woman held out her hand, "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself before we started trading our lives. I'm Elaine."

Manny smiled, shaking Elaine's hand, "I'm Ca– Manny. I'm Manny."

Elaine smiled, "Should I call you Ca-manny or just Manny?"

She laughed, "Manny is perfect. The Ca... is a very long story."

"Well, we have a few more hours left of our flight if you would want to share. If it's a good story, maybe I'll introduce you to my eldest grandson."

She smiled, "I might take you up on that. I was going to say Cassie. Cassie is my, I guess my stage name."

"Are you an actress?"

"No, singer."

"Oh, wait. Cassie? My granddaughter raves about a singer named Cassie."

"Maybe we could trade an autograph for your grandson's number then," Manny joked.

Elaine laughed, "That would make me quite popular."

"Well, if it counts for anything, you seem like a pretty cool grandmother."

"I like to think I am, thank you." Elaine's purser started to vibrate and she pulled out a cell phone, "Oh, I hate this thing. My kids insist on me having it though. I never know how to answer."

Manny smiled, "Would you like me to help?"

"Oh, could you?" Elaine handed Manny the cell phone.

Manny looked at the screen and saw a picture on it of a young man who looked very familiar, underneath it flashed the name JAYSON. She almost dropped the phone. She answered it and handed it back to Elaine. While Elaine continued to talk to Jay, Manny stared at the back of the seat in front of her.

A few minutes later, Elaine was putting her phone away and looked at Manny, "Everything ok, dear?"

Manny nodded, "Yeah... It's just, well... I think I know your grandson."

Elaine smiled, "Really? You know Jayson?"

She nodded again, "He's kind of my boyfriend. I think."

"That's wonderful! He'll be picking me up at the airport. He was going to be on my flight, but he left earlier than he had expected."

Manny took a deep breath, "Can't wait."


	16. Coming Home

Jay was heading towards Elaine and then noticed Manny. His pace slowed and he finally got to them, "Hey Gram." He looked at Manny, "What are you doing here?"

Manny shrugged, "Coming home."

Elaine patter Manny's hand, "Now, Jayson, that's no way to greet your girlfriend."

Manny smiled awkwardly, "It's ok, Elaine. I'm going to go find my luggage. It was really nice meeting you."

Elaine pulled her in to a hug, "I'll get your number from Jayson. We can have lunch."

She hugged her bag, smiling, "Maybe you can bring your granddaughter."

Elaine let go and laughed, "Then I really will be grandmother of the year. Take care, dear."

"You, too." Manny looked at Jay and then started to walk away.

Elaine hit Jay in the back of the head, "Jayson Hogart, I don't know what you did, but you better give that girl a proper welcoming."

Jay rubbed the back of his head, "It's complicated, Gram."

"Now, Jayson. I'm going to grab a muffin. I'll meet you over at Starbucks." Elaine walked towards Starbucks.

Jay sighed and caught up with Manny, "Manny, wait."

She turned around, after grabbing her suitcase off the conveyer belt, "I didn't know she was your grandmother."

"It's ok. I just wanted to say–"

She shook her head, "Don't."

Jay looked behind him and saw Elaine watching them, "If she doesn't see us kiss goodbye or whatever, I'm never going to hear the end of it."

She brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her hair, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What if I wanted to kiss you?"

Manny bit her lip, "Then, that's a better a reason."

Jay leaned forward and put his hands on her waist, kissing her softly. Manny wrapped an arm around his neck loosely, kissing him back. The broke apart a few seconds later, "Can I call you?"

She nodded, "I would like that."

"Maybe take you out for dinner?"

"What about the cameras?"

"I don't care about the cameras."

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "I'll be waiting for your call then."


	17. Airport nerves

**Night Life**

A few weeks after returning to LA, Manny and Jay were back on track. With the help of Jay's grandmother, of course. The press was slowly getting tired of following them around and when they realized there really was no story, only a few photographers were left, in hopes of finding something out about the couple.

Their romance continues and now they're spending their first Valentine's Day together, in an airport. Waiting for Emma and Justin...

"You don't think she missed the flight, right? I mean, she agreed to coming. She didn't even hesitate when I offered," Jay asked Manny, while looking out the large windows of the airport.

Manny chuckled, "Jay, her plane hasn't even landed yet. If she did miss the flight, that wouldn't stop the plane from leaving Toronto. Relax, baby."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm just nervous, you know? I've never spent any time with Justin and now that all the custody shit is settled, I get to see him. I don't want to screw up."

She put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly, "You won't screw it up. You're going to be a great dad. Amazing. Better than any other."

"I hope you're right," he said with a smile.

Kissing his cheek, she pointed to a plane landing, "That should be the plane they're on."

Sure enough, it was. After a few minutes, Emma walked off the plane with, almost 9 months old, Justin. Jay smiled wide, "He got big since Christmas."

Manny nodded, "Yeah, he did. And I can see those blue eyes from here. He's adorable, Jay."

Emma made her way over to them and she smiled, "Hey guys. The plane was a few minutes leaving. Hope you two haven't been waiting too, long."

Jay shook his head, "No, we just got here."

Manny hit him in the arm, "He's lying. He woke up at 5 a.m. so we could be here for 7. I told him your flight didn't get in until 3, but he didn't want to be late."

Emma laughed as Jay blushed, "I didn't know Jay Hogart got Nervous."

Jay puffed out his cheeks, "Ok, no making fun of me please. I don't think I could take it from both of you." He looked at Justin, "Could I hold him?"

Emma nodded, passing him Justin, "You don't have to ask. He's already in a biting stage, so be careful."

"Hey, buddy. Enjoy your flight?" Justin just drooled and smiled a toothy grin at Jay.

The foursome grabbed Emma and Justin's bags and they left the airport.

-Hey guys I know it's short, but it's all I could get out. Better than nothing right?


	18. Top of the world

**Night Life**

After arriving at Jay and Manny's apartment, Jay took Justin out for a little father and son bonding. Leaving, Manny and Emma to catch up. Everything was still awkward between them. Manny was after all, living with and in a relationship with the father of Emma's son.

Manny helped Emma unpack her and Justin's things in the guest room. Sitting down on the bed, Manny watched as Emma straightened out the crib that Jay had bought for Justin.

Emma looked at Manny, "So, my flight is tomorrow night at 6. I figured that's enough time to help you and Jay get adjusted to Justin's schedule."

Manny nodded, "Em, really you can stay. You don't have to leave."

"It's fine, Manny. Jay should get some time alone with Justin without me hovering over them. I don't know if you know this about me, but I can be a little overbearing," she joked.

Manny laughed softly, "You won't be overbearing. Besides, Jay can spend time with Justin, while you and me catch up."

Emma smiled, "You need to spend time with Justin, too. You're a big part of Jay's life and Jay wants to be a big part in Justin's life. It kind of goes hand in hand. Plus, I think Jay might freak out if Justin starts crying and he doesn't know what to do."

"At least come out with us tonight. My next door neighbor has a 15 year old who is an amazing babysitter. She watches all kids in the building."

Shaking her head, Emma sat down next to Manny, "It's Valentine's Day. Don't you think Jay has something planned for you two?"

Manny shrugged, "I doubt it. I mean, we've only been together for like what, 3 months? And Jay really isn't much of a romantic."

"He can surprise you, Manny. Trust me, I know." She smiled, "Besides, I'm spending the night with Justin. I've never been away from him for more than a few hours. Now I have to go two weeks. I'm soaking up all the cuteness I can before I leave."

"Ok, ok. Understandable. Make yourself at home, ok?" She stood up from the bed, walking to the door, "There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Jay should be back with Justin soon. I'm sure he blew through a month's worth of paychecks by now."

--

A few hours later, Jay and Manny left their apartment, leaving Emma and Justin alone. They arrived at a small Italian restaurant. Jay had made plans for the night, without telling Manny. And while he was out with Justin, they made a quick stop at Manny's favorite jewelers.

Finishing up their dessert, Manny smiled at Jay, "Are you happy to have Justin for a whole two weeks?"

Jay's face lit up, "I'm way more than happy. I'm glad Emma agreed to it. She really doesn't have to go though."

"I talked to her about that today. She wants you to be able to spend time with him, without her hovering over you."

"Well, that's nice of her," he said with a nod.

Taking the last bite of her dessert, she pushed the plate away, "It is. And I'm sure it's a little hard for her. You know? Seeing you and me playing house, with her son."

Frowning slightly, he nodded again, "She's going to have to get use to us being together though. I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm planning and hoping that you and me are gonna be together for a long time."

Smiling, she reached for his hand across the table, "Don't worry, Hogart. You're stuck with me."

He laced their fingers and kissed her hand, "I was hoping you would say that." He stood up, letting go of her hand. He walked around the table and knelt down next to her chair.

Manny turned in her chair, looking down at him, "Jay… What are you doing?"

He pulled a small box out of his suit jacket pocket. Taking her hand, he popped the box open. Inside was a white gold, simple diamond ring. It may have been simple, but it was still gorgeous. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand, "I know that we haven't been together for that long, but that night at Venom, I knew in my heart that you were it. The way your gorgeous brown eyes look in to mine, makes my heart race. Even just hearing you say my name."

Manny listened to him, intently. Her heart was racing. Her eyes wide. She took a deep breath, "Jay," she whispered.

"I know you're probably thinking that this is completely insane, but I'm completely insane for you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Besides my Gram, of course," he joked.

She laughed softly, "Of course."

He kissed her hand, "Manuella Santos, will you marry me?"

Covering her mouth with her other hand, she nodded. Tears in her eyes, she smiled wide, "Yes, Jayson Hogart. I'll marry. Yes, yes, yes."

Jay stood up and Manny jumped out of her chair. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the ground. She kissed him hungrily as the restaurant erupted in clapping and cheers.


End file.
